


Magic

by PotteringAround (Diopside17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Your OTPs, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Perhaps Only Fluff, Please suggest more of your otps, What Was I Thinking?, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diopside17/pseuds/PotteringAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light fluff about my OTPs set in Hogwarts. To be perfectly honest, this is probably more for my own enjoyment and anyone who loves Hogwarts and YouTube (total opposites I know)<br/>Prepare for FLUFFY CHEESE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

The Great Hall had emptied after Halloween, but just visible in the orange gold were two fifth-years. The bats and pixies fluttered around them, darting in and out of the fiery pumpkins. The boys sat side by side on a long table littered with Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.  
One had a head of soft brown curly locks, which complemented the deep emerald green robes which hung from his neck. He was holding the other boy's small and stubby fingertips, which were painted a deep maroon, matching his own robes.  
'So, what do ya say?' the boy with the milky brown curls said with an Australian tang to his voice. His eyes were focused on the others fingers, not wanting to make contact.  
'Troye.' His voice was so quiet, that only a mouse would be able to hear it crack.  
'Connor, please. You know how much this means to me.'  
Connor fiddled with the green fabric of Troye's robes, noticing the terrific detail of the engraved snake on his arm. He started to pick at a loose thread coming from the fang of the animal.  
'It's just, you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. It doesn't make sense!'  
'Since when have we made sense, Connor? We've broken every unwritten rule, we've crossed the boundaries. Why should this stop us?' This came out harsher than Troye had imagined.  
Silence prevailed over the Hall once more. Neither Connor nor Troye looked at each other. Connor's hand still rested contentedly is Troye's lap. He was looking around, thoughts whirring around like the mechanics in a clock.  
It was a while before Troye spoke again.  
'Connor? Give me a chance.' Their eyes met.  
'Connor, Connor Franta. Will you be my boyfriend?' Troye looked down, blushed deeply, reaching the height of his cheekbones. Connor bit his lip.  
'Troye, Troye Sivan.' He responded to his name and looked up, his blue eyes dilating with apprehension.  
'Yes, I will.'  
Troye gently lifted the tip of Connor's chin, and stared into the green forest that festered in his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, not moving, not speaking. The pixies had settled on the false starlit ceiling of the Great Hall, sleeping in peace.  
'You are beautiful.' Connor murmured, shifting his warm fingers up to Troye's cool face. He bit his lip, not sure of what to say.  
Silence turned to peace, and if it weren't for mutterings from the ghosts, including Peeves the Pranking Poltergeist, they would've stayed in the Hall all night, staring at each other, devouring their newfound love.  
Instead, they rose, led by familiarity and habit, going their separate ways; Troye down to the Slytherin dungeons, Connor to the height of Gryffindor tower.  
Though their dormitories were far apart and their houses born arch enemies, nothing would be able to shatter the feeling of freedom, unlocking a door that has been barred from the laws of humanity.  
Connor had been set free by Troye and nothing, it seemed, could change that for him.


End file.
